The Rich and Famous
by Tiana-P
Summary: 'After all, Rick was the rich and famous one, and if there ever was a time to put it to use, it was now.' Established Caskett. Oneshot.


**_A/N: Heya guys. This is my first Castle fic. It was just something that came to me randomly. I hope you like it. Please R&R and lemme know what you think! Thank you!_**

* * *

><p>Kate sighed as she sat back down at her desk. She had just came out of an interrogation that had last over 30 minutes, only for them to get two significant pieces of information. One, he wasn't the guy they were looking for. And two, the guy they were looking for tended to carry out 'business' meetings in some restaurant downtown, with the next one being that evening. The name of it had been pretty familiar but she couldn't place her finger on why. If Rick had been there, there was no doubt he would have spouted out information about the place, location and menu in 5 seconds flat. But, unfortunately for them all, he was at home editing his final version of the 5th Nikki Heat book, due out in less than a month.<p>

Her head snapped up from the file she was flipping through when Ryan and Esposito came to stand at the other side of her desk. When neither spoke, she raised an eyebrow at them, silently telling them to get on with it.

"We found the resturant." Ryan stated, handing over a paper that carried the information that she would need on it. "It's a highclass place."

"Really popular, too. Apparently, getting a reservation there takes, like, 2 years or something." Esposito added. Kate's eyebrows shot up at his words. Their initial plan was to go undercover and check the place out that night, and wait until they got the guy they needed. But there were still some places in New York City where even an NYPD badge couldn't get you in. "Unless, of course, you were rich and famous, or something."

"Or married to someone like that." Ryan added without missing a beat. Kate glared at the two of them and their smug smirks, biting her bottom lip as she shook her head and glanced down at the paper once again. "I highlighted the number for you."

Kate sat back in her seat and let out a steady breath. She hated mixing professional with personal, even though they often were, especially after Richard Castle had come along. Looking over at her cell phone, she contemplated ringing him. After all, he was the rich and famous one, and if there ever was a time to put it to use, it was now. But she didn't, knowing that if she rang him, he would assume it was an emergency after promising him this morning that she would let him work the whole day today so that he could be back at the precinct the next day.

"Fine." She complied, picking up the phone on her desk. She had typed in the first 3 numbers before she realised that Ryan and Esposito were still standing opposite her. "Yes?"

"We'll just..." Esposito quickly said, making his way over to the murder board with his partner following, both still smirking. "Yeah."

Kate waited until they had turned their backs to her to finish typing in the rest of the numbers. It took exactly three rings before someone picked it. The greeting was only half heard as she thought about what time the ideal reservation would be, considering that it was already 4pm and that their guy would be there in the evening.

"Yeah, hi. This is Detec-" Kate began when she realised that they had stopped talking, only to cut herself off when she spotted the two boys shake their heads furiously at her, with Esposito whispering 'Castle'. She got the hint and shook her head as she sighed and carried on, turning on the charm as best as she could with the urge to shoot the two in front of her. "Sorry, it's Kate Castle. I was just wondering if it would be at all possible to get a table for this evening."

Her eyes narrowed as she saw them bump their fists before turning around to work on the board when they realised that she was, after all, still their boss. The man on the other end of the phone seemed to be only too happy to help her out and Kate had to wonder how many times this restaurant had heard the name 'Castle' before. It took only a minute longer before it was all sorted and she was able to hang up.

"So?" Ryan asked, a face of all innocence and seriousness.

"7o'clock. Best table in the place." She replied, watching as both of their mouths twitched as they hid a smile. "We'll have to arrange surveillance both in and outside the place."

"There's a bar just off the main restaurant, but close enough to still see everything." Ryan stated and this time it was his turn to earn their attention, although their's were more of amusement than anything else. "What? It's a good place, apparently. I looked it up."

"We could set up shop there for the night if you'd like." Esposito offered. Kate had the feeling that they were more keen than her on this.

"Hmm..." She murmured, picking up the sheet of information that Ryan had given her earlier. A smile crept upon her face slowly as she read it thoroughly. "You need to have a reservation or be rich and famous to get into that bar, too, Esposito."

"Flash of the badge should take care of that." Ryan aruged but Kate shook her head and stood up.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, I have a better idea." She told them before leaving to head to the morgue, having no intention whatsoever to fill them in until later that night. If they were going to have fun at her expense, then she was going to do the same.

...

She hadn't told him where they were going that night when she had sent him the text at 4:30, just that they were heading out to eat at 7 for a case, and he had to be ready to go by then. She had done it more so that he would get his work done in time rather than so he'd get ready, considering that she would be heading home first too, but the questions that it had led to had made her laugh. It wasn't everyday that she could keep a secret like this from Rick, nor that she would do something that's more in his forte.

It was just approaching 7o'clock when they climbed into the towncar outside their apartment building. He hadn't stopped questioning her about the case since she had gotten home after she refused to tell them where they were going. However, they were only halfway there when he clicked on.

"How did you-?" Kate exclaimed before seeing a very familiar gadget in his hand. "Stupid phone."

"There's an app for everything, hon. When are you going to learn?" He laughed, tucking the phone back into his pocket and taking her hand in his. "So-"

"Don't say it." She warned him in a low voice.

"Say what?" Rick asked innocently, and as Kate glanced over him, saw that he had schooled his face perfectly to fit with it. However, she lived through the many faces of Rick Castle everyday, knowing exactly what each one meant. And that particular one told her that he was indeed going to say what she had warned him against.

"Rick, baby, feel this?" She said in faux sweetness, taking her hand out of his and guiding it to rest on her inner left thigh through her dark blue dress. "I _will_ use it if you say it."

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked in a mix of awe and shock, not moving his hand from where it now rested atop the covered gun. "That is _so hot_!"

"It'll be hotter without the dress, if you catch my drift." Kate whispered directly into his ear before pressing her lips to his jaw and turning her head away with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I do." He managed to choke out eventually. "Damn, do we _have_ to go to dinner now?" Rick whined, slumping back against the seat as they began their approach to the restaurant that Kate could see out of the window of her side.

"It's for a case, Rick. You know I wouldn't have done such a thing otherwise." She told him with a hint of sympathy as she slipped back into her cop mode. Rick saw the subtle change and reluctantly allowed her to take his hand and move it away from her leg.

"That's what they all say." He muttered as they stepped out of the car a moment after it stopped. Kate's glare was quick but effective enough so that he caught it as they entered the place.

Inside, it was everything that she thought it would be. It was, actually, pretty impressive. The lighting was dimmed but not so much that you could barely see, and the atmosphere definitely said privacy. They didn't have to wait more than a minute before they were seated and she cast her eyes around in search for the person they were looking for. Instead, her eyes caught Esposito and Ryan as they grumpily, yet realistically, made their way around the place.

"Is that-?" Rick began in shock as he spotted them too, only to be shushed so that he didn't break their cover. "Right, so you get to sit here with me, be wined and dined at the finest restaurant in the city with my money while you make the two of them _waiters_?"

"There was no other way." Kate told him the same she had told the other two. "And I'll pay."

"Please." He scoffed, picking up her hand from the table and pressing a kiss to it. "It has to be said now. You did, after all, use your name, _my_ name, to get this table."

"Rick..." She tried to keep the smile out of her voice, but nothing short of surgery could have kept this smile away. "I meant what I said." The threat sounded pathetic even to her.

"In this very public place? You wouldn't dare." He joked, giving her his typical charming smile. "I always knew you married me for the name."

"Yup. Got it in one." Kate sighed mockingly, smirking as she paid extra attention to her fingers as they smoothed lines down the back of his. "But I guess I have that now, don't I?"

"So no use for me?" Rick pouted and she pretended to think about it.

"There might be a couple, I guess." She said with another mocking sigh before throwing him a wink. "Let's see how we do tonight, yeah? Then we'll see how _useful_ you are."

...


End file.
